1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a method, and more specifically to a system and a method for an avatar image.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile phones were used mainly for the purpose of a voice communication, but recently, a function of delivering character messages using short message services (SMS) has been added. A short message service (SMS) is a service of delivering texts as contents, which a calling party wants to transmit to a called party.
In the short message service, a message as texts is mainly prepared using consonants and vowels of Korean alphabets (Hangeul) or English alphabets, but specific avatar images such as a heart shape, a face shape, etc., which cannot be expressed using texts, have been included in the message.
As described above, the related art SMS methods and apparatus have various disadvantages. For example, since such images are expressed as still avatar images, not moving avatar images, there is a problem that various images cannot be expressed in various ways.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.